


nature boy, won't you be my own?

by kufe



Series: let's throw these fuckers in a group chat and watch them suffer [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kufe/pseuds/kufe
Summary: Gon and Killua try to catch a frog. It doesn't go very well.-Just sharing the same oxygen with Gon Freecss made Killua nervous.Becausefuck, he was so sweet and beautiful and totally fucking oblivious to the fact that Killua was in love with him. He loved him so much it hurt, his heart about to burst from the pure adoration he felt towards his best friend. To Killua, Gon was his savior, the light in the darkness he'd known for all of his life.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: let's throw these fuckers in a group chat and watch them suffer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779712
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	nature boy, won't you be my own?

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the original story to read this! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> [discord server](https://discord.gg/jRaqSA5)   
>  [social media](https://linktr.ee/kufe)   
>  [killugon playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5SvJ50Qm9O238AFyc2Pawr?si=_AlMGAeGRdO5JGsS9g0VDA)
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments but may not reply due to social anxiety lmao.
> 
> If you don’t want me to reply, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!

Just sharing the same oxygen with Gon Freecss made Killua nervous.

Because _fuck_ , he was so sweet and beautiful and totally fucking oblivious to the fact that Killua was in love with him. He loved him so much it hurt, his heart about to burst from the pure adoration he felt towards his best friend. To Killua, Gon was his savior, the light in the darkness he'd known for all of his life.

Yes, he was scared shitless to be caught alone with Gon. All of that fear vanished though, as soon as Gon opens his mouth to speak.

"Killua! The water's so pretty, it reminds me of your eyes," Gon said. Killua stumbled, almost falling before catching himself on a rock.

"Why would you say that?" Killua hissed, shoving his friend playfully. Gon laughed, a sound so beautiful and pure that it made his heart skip a beat.

As Gon was about to reply, something must've caught his eye, because in a flash he sprinted towards the object that caught his attention. It was almost comical, how short of an attention span Gon had.

"Killua! I saw a frog! Can we catch it?" he asked because of course, he would.

"Not like I could stop you. You're like, that guy who runs really fast. Fuck, what was his name again?"

"Usain Bolt?"

"Yeah, that guy. You're like Usain Bolt or some shit."

"Yeah, but will you help me?" Gon pleaded, and Killua sighed dramatically. As if he could say no to Gon.

"Fine, I'll help. But there is no fucking way I'm touching it. You're on your own in that regard." Gon cheered, and the two boys set off in pursuit.

Killua had no idea how fucking difficult it was to catch a frog. As soon as he thought they'd gotten it, the slimy bastard slipped out of their clutches. He growled in frustration, vowing to get his revenge on the pathetic creature that made him into a fool.

The minutes ticked by, and they still hadn't caught this stupid fucking frog. At this point, Killua refused to give up. He would not be bested by a goddamn frog.

It must've been at least ten minutes before Killua had the bright idea to use Gon's backpack as a net. They crept up on the tiny thing, careful to be as quiet as possible. Killua let out a cry of joy as Gon slammed the backpack over the frog. He quickly flipped the backpack right side up and the pair peered eagerly to see their reward.

"We caught him!" Gon exclaimed, delighted. He laughed and danced as he held up the bag to proclaim his success.

_'Gon... you are light.'_ Gon let out a victory whoop, his eyes blazing with unadulterated joy. Tenderly, he reached into the backpack and pulled out his treasure.

"You know you're gonna pick up all the shit you dropped out of your backpack, right?" Killua glanced pointedly at the various school supplies dumped out onto the dirt. _'Sometimes, you shine so brightly, I must look away.'_

"I know! But later. First, we need to think of a name for this little guy."

"No clue. What do you think?"

"Hmm," Gon pondered, deep in thought. "How about Sawyer?"

Killua giggled. "Sawyer? Really? _That's_ what you're gonna name your frog?"

"Yep! I like it." And that was that. Once Gon decided on something, there was no turning back.

"Hmm. Fine, but how about we jazz it up a bit?" Gon looked at his friend in wonder. "How about Sawyer the Destroyer?"

" _Killua_ , if you're gonna give him a name like that, you gotta go all the way!" Gon exclaimed. "How about Sawyer, Destroyer of Humanity?"

"Hmm. I like it. It needs a little pizzaz at the end though. How about Sawyer, Destroyer of Humanity, Conquerer of Souls?"

"Perfect."

_'But even so, is it still okay if I stay by your side?'_

They admired their prize, the newly dubbed Sawyer. Out of the corner of his eye, Killua noticed Gon pick something off the ground.

"It's his crown, for when he's gonna rule the world," Gon said. In the hand not holding Sawyer, an acorn in the shape of a hat was displayed in his sweaty palm.

"Of course, the only crown fit for a king." Killua watched as Gon tenderly placed the hat on the confused frog. "He looks good."

"He does!" Gon beamed. He paused, his face shifting from delight to shock and horror.

"What happened?"

"I think he peed on me, Killua."

"No shit?" Gon dared to peek under his new friend and immediately gagged.

"Fuck, that's disgusting!" Gon shrieked. For a moment, Sawyer was forgotten as he immediately rushed to the creek to wash off his hand. Killua clutched his sides, laughing so hard he forgot to breathe.

_'Is it allowed for someone like me to be this happy with someone like you?'_


End file.
